Love Always Donna
by patmar 34
Summary: One Shot based on promo pictures for episode 710 Donna writes Harvey a letter!


**'** **Love Always, Donna'**

 **One Shot**

 **Hey there my fellow Darvey shippers! So, felt compelled to write this quick one shot after seeing the latest promo pictures for episode 710. Enjoy !  
**

Harvey Specter unlocked the door to his condo, what a day! that goddamn trial, he could never have predicted that it would reveal secrets buried so deeply, now they had resurfaced for all and sundry to hear about!

Then Paula's unceremoniously dumping of him to top it all off. She had been there in the audience to support him, but got more information than she had ever bargained for! It truly was a day to forget! ... he needed a scotch, a large one!

Walking in he suddenly noticed a white envelope had been pushed under his door, what now?!, loosening his tie, he bent down to pick it up. He was weary, tired of fighting, what was it all for anyway ...

After picking up the envelope, he noticed Donna's handwriting immediately , _'Harvey'_.

He really did consider not opening it, ashamed to admit after today's debacle, he feared it's content. But ... it was from Donna, that had made all the difference. The very least he could do for her now, after what had happened to her today, because of him. The guilt overwhelmed him! Finally finding the courage, he dragged himself to his kitchen island; opening the letter, he placed both hands on either side of the table for support. Something deep within, warned him he would need the support. The letter lay out open in front of him as he leaned in to read,

 _Dear Harvey,_

 _I know I should be doing this in person, but you and I both know things are raw right now. After the day we've both had, it's not surprising, is it?  
_

 _The irony of it all. All those years ago, we sat in a diner and vowed never to speak of our night together ever again, 'put it out of our minds'; admittedly we were young, perhaps a little naive even, to think we could go back as if it had never happened, but go back we tried!_

 _Want to know something Harvey? something I've known for a little while now, YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK ! ...try as you may! As much as I have tried and I really did try ... it was always there between you and I. And you know it Harvey, deep down you know it !  
_

 _I can finally say it Harvey, what we have both been afraid to admit! What's left to risk or to lose._

 _I am in love with you Harvey, I always have been!_

 _There, I've said it and you know what, the world didn't end Harvey! Did it ...?  
_

 _And yes, I admit I have denied it to you, to myself and to everybody else; but I can't hide it anymore. I don't want to! Why bother ?  
_

 _You know, I believe deep down Harvey Specter, you have always known and felt the same. What hope did we ever have ...both of us too afraid to risk anything !  
_

 _When it all came out today, I didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed Harvey, I felt relief , finally it was out there. No longer our secret. You have moved on with your life, maybe now, I can finally move on with my own, find my elusive 'more'!  
_

 _I wish you the very best Harvey, I always have and always will.  
_

 _Jessica has offered me an opportunity in Chicago. I've decided to take it. I need to look out for me now Harvey , it's finally time, like you would say 'time to rip the band aid off', once and for all!  
_

 _Take care Harvey, I wish you every happiness! Maybe our paths will cross again someday!  
_

 _Love always, Donna_

Harvey felt the panic rise in his chest, his heart rate quicken, his throat tightening; Donna was right, every word ... he had been a goddamn fool ... he had to get to her ... she can't leave ... she has to know ... know he felt the same ... hear it aloud ... she deserves to hear it aloud ... goddamnit ! he denied it for so long ... why? ... why did they not risk it? ... too afraid to risk it! And now he was losing her anyway! He turned on his heel towards the door, determined to find her, determined to take that risk with her forever!

 **Thank you for reading :) Mary x**


End file.
